To Quell Thy Memories
by Xaviertrix
Summary: Saria, living in the moment, could never be happier - the tiny reminder of her 'worst day ever' was all that remained of said day. That is, until an old acquaintance is brought to the ranch. Based on Random Doom, by BehindtG.


Well… This is the first time I've written a fanfiction based off of another fanfiction (well, technically) – Random Doom by BehindtG – focusing on, uhm, something that the maker of RD probably doesn't care about (no offense, anybody) ;

Saria's arch nemesis(?); the caterpie that bit her. And the chaos that would ensue if they happened to meet again.

Also? This story just kinda happened, moreso then my other ones. This started off being about a galvantula and a braviary (some odd G5 pokémon that I may actually do something on , later), and somehow turned to these guys. Not to mention that DARN THIS FIRST PART IS DARK. As with before, that just kinda happened. Sorries :/

Note: I, personally, would recommend reading to the second text chunk before running away screaming.

YEAH. So here's part 1/3. Because I can. :3

!

:'( but we can't

"Saria..." He said, gazing deeply into the eyes of his beloved. "Will you ever forgive me for denying your love for so long?"

"Oh Ross..."

"No, don't go on!" The raichu said suddenly, turning his head to the side, putting an arm over his heart and bringing his other to land above his deep green eyes. "I fear I would die should it not be true! Spare me now, and let me rest in peace, knowing we shared but a moment of solace!"

"No!" Saria shouted out, small tears emerging from the corner of her eyes. "I would not have it so! For... For..."

Ross, gazing longingly one last time at the leafeon he had taken for granted for his entire life, and withdrew a small, gold-hilted dagger from under his petticoat. "I apologize; for I have wronged you, Saria!"

He drew the dagger above his head and closed his eyes, a single tear dropping. "And with this... I pay my dues."

Yet before the raichu could plunge the dagger into its final home, a simple, yet emotionally weakened Tackle knocked him off of his feet, Saria standing above him, the make-up on her face smeared from the torrent of sadness that had emerged.

"For Ross Monulet, I love you!" She openly cried, staring into his widening eyes. "Your ignorance has not wronged me, nor has your affair with my sister! I loved you hence the day you saved my life, and to this day my love remains! So please, I beg of you, remain in this dark, horrid world, if only to remain by my side!"

"S-Saria..." He choked, feeling the effects of the assassin's Toxins emerge into his system upon contact with his love. "I.. I..."

"Say no more, please!" She sobbed into his collar. "The Poison is affecting you! Brother Matthew will be here swiftly with an Antidote, but you must hold on!"

"I wo-won't make it..." He went on, voice breaking into a dry rasp. "I... I..."

"No!" She wailed, bringing her head up and pressing her nose to his. "Lest you move on to be with Ar-eus, take me with you! May the Poison still be fresh upon thy lips, for with this kiss, I die!"

And with that, she pressed her head down, pushing past the raichu's one last feeble attempt to stop her. As their lips locked, she felt no cold venom rush into her veins, only the sweet embrace of the one she held so dear.

"Sah... Saria..."

"Please don't go!" She said in-between sobs, lips still pressed upon his on the tiled ballroom floor. "Please..."

"Sariaaa..."

"Please no! Ar-eus, no!"

"Saria."

"Ross?" She jutted in with a hopeful tone. "Did... Are you..."

"Saria!"

"Ross my darling! Y-you, you're alive!"

"Wait WHAT?"

-oOo-

Immediately, Saria's eyes popped open.

'Ohh shoot. Please tell me I just didn't say that out loud."

"Whaaa?" A very intensely blushing Ross squeaked with a dry voice, obviously having woken her up at the exact wrong moment.

"N-Nothing!" She shrieked back, trying her best to conceal her blush with the rapidly diminishing number of non-red body parts nearby. "I said nothing!"

Ross, hands still on her head from where he had shaken her awake, just blushed harder as he began to process what she said.

"So why did you wake me up?" She asked loudly, putting all of her effort into changing the subject. "Is the wallpaper guy here to change the wallpaper back from pink?"

Jenna could be odd at times.

"Umm." Ross said, feeling a large, mysterious tear thing roll down the back of his head, which had the nice side effect of cooling his blush down. "No, but Jenna is about back – and with some new pokémon."

Still half-focused on trying not to focus on how handsome Ross was, Saria managed to spurt out a response. "How can you tell?"

"Matthew saw them on his way back from the tower. He said one of the new pokémon was pink, though."

Immediately, Saria's leafy ears perked up. "Ohh, she must have finally gotten Rick and Pick to come over. She was talking about them on Monday, and I think she even drew a sketch of them hugging or something."

Ross raised an eyebrow. "You seem interested in-"

"NO! NOIMNOT!" Saria shrieked out of habit, before promptly realizing that he was talking about the furret. The leafeon might have put a little more effort into not focusing on Ross then she thought. The raichu, in the meantime, felt a twinge of red burst into his face. "I mean…!"

Conveniently, the front door slammed open and Jenna burst in, an expression so stupidly happy on her face that the two pokémon on the floor felt a rush of foreboding pour out of nowhere.

"Hey guys!" She said loudly, trying to talk over the rush of adrenaline in her ears. "Guess what I caughttt!"

"Chu." (Two furret.)

"Leaf. (Two furret.)

"I caught a beedrill!" She said happily, pointing a finger up in the air, obliviously happy. Saria, on the other hand, shivered involuntarily; she was always unnerved by bug pokémon. Ross, knowing this, stood partway in front of her, as he always did when she met a bug-type for the first time.

"I'm surprised it was here at all!" Jenna rambled on, the yellow beedrill floating into the house and landing on the little healing pad that it's new trainer gestured to. "They don't naturally live in Hoenn, after all."

As the beedrill sat on the regenerative pad and felt a surge of tuned energy blast through its body, fully healing the wounds received in its battle with Vincent, it looked around, taking in its surroundings.

"Although, in itself, I didn't really want to catch it – I could breed one from that one in my PC." Jenna went on, sliding off her backpack.

The beedrill kept looking around with a nonchalant expression. Picture. Chair. Floor. Slightly crazy, somewhat nice trainer. Collared raichu standing in front of a…

"It's just that it wouldn't leave behind the real prize – I'm assuming they're a pair."

"Be-Beedrill…" It mumbled to itself, eyes shooting wide open. (N-no…)

"And, of course, here is the actual score. Good thing I got this custom poké-carrying backpack, ey Ross?" Finished Jenna, walking over to the stunned beedrill and pushing it aside lightly. "Ehhh, anyway…"

The beedrill, still in a stupor, simply drifted aside, praying that his companion would stay unconscious.

"Say 'hi' to your newest shiny companion, guys!

And with that, Jenna gently pulled out a pink butterfree – the shininess only amplifying the effect of three long scars, in the shape of a swipe, running through an eye and down the side of it's face. The breeder sat it on the pad and stepped out of the room, saying that she'd be right back.

Saria stared at it for a second, feeling everything inside her drain away, then wavered for a single second.

"Leaf. Eon."

And she passed out with a thump.

-oOo-

"Saria! Saria!"

Saria could hear Ross calling to her, clear as day, from the outside world; but she was in far too deep to do anything, least of all pull herself out of one of her most powerful memories - the worst day of her life.

"Sariaa! Snap out of it!" Sounded Ross's voice from seemingly nowhere.

_'I was resting, Ross was lying on me 'innocently' - oh he was so cute (in a cutesier way then now) - back then. I had just evolved, and he had convinced Jenna to get him a thunder stone, just so I wouldn't feel out of place! He's so nice...'_

"Aah! Sylk! Let me just stand here for no reason in particular! Are you alright?" Came a new voice that sounded a little like Elizabeth, except male and without the accent. It seemed to emanate first from where the beedrill floated, then immediately between Saria and the healing pad.

_'I remember it; the wind was blowing through my new leaves, and I was trying not to snuggle him. Eventually, I guess he dozed off too, head on my belly... Heh...'_

"Styng? What happened and why are you standing in front of that Raichu and... An unconscious..." Came a third voice, this time female. However, it seemed to stop halfway through its sentence.

_'But then there was a noise... It sounded a little like squeaking plastic, although it's hard to descrbe... It kept getting louder and louder, closer and closer, but I just covered up my ears with my paws. I really should have looked up...'_

"Aah! Sylk! Are you OK?" Came the voice - determined to be the beedrill, Styng - this time freaking out. "Wake up!"

_'Then there was this odd pressure on my forehead, like something small was leaning on it... I ignored it, though... I wish I didn't...'_

The stomp of shoes on floor, then a gasp, followed by a click as the pad was turned up - to no avail, as more frenzied clicks and worried poké-speech revealed.

_'And then I heard a little sniffing sound...'_

"Drill! Chuu!" Rang out Styng and Ross, shaking their respective friends silly in an attempt to awaken them.

"Guys, Stop! Just... Let them rest or something! I'll call up nurse Joy and see if she can transport a med over!" Called out Jenna's voice, fading as she ran somewhere else. In the meantime, Saria felt the wobbling stop and her mind again refocused on what she had tried to forget for so long.

_'And then... I felt a bite. I had only evolved two days earlier, and to my budding leaves it was as though something I didn't know existed just exploded.'_

Saria began to breathe heavily, which got Ross to hug her tightly. At the same time, a small line of worried, buzzing whispers came from what was obviously the beedrill. But why?

_'I felt my eyes snap open... I threw what was on my face... An odd-colored caterpie... Back...'_

A crash as Ross was shoved away involuntarily and into a nearby wall, the sound getting a cry to come out; the female again.

_'And... And I... Was so confused... And hurt. And angry!'_

Small, whimpering noises emerged from her mouth, followed by the return of Ross's comforting grip.

_'So I... I let my claws out... And I used Fury Swipes... As many times as I could... All over it...'_

_'Later, after it fled... I ran from Ross... I found a pool of water...'_

_'And I saw my reflection...'_

"And someone else looked back..." They finished aloud.

-oOo-

Saria's eyes clicked open without a prompt, unable to seen much due to the mask of shed tears printed upon her face.

A few seconds later, she felt Ross hugging her close, eyes shut tightly.

"Ro... Ross?" She asked, feeling her voice return slowly, as well as some of her other senses. That whole experience had been a huge drain on her.

"Saria!" He immediately replied, jumping up, only to go back to hugging her, although this time around her neck. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah... I think so..." She said back shakily, getting to her feet with slow movements. "I ... It was the memory... I'll be fine, though..."

The raichu, having been pushed away when she stood up, frowned and wiped a small tear from the corner of his eye. "If you say so... But... I was worried, you know?"

Feeling her spirits lift at his care for her, Sara wiped the tears from her eyes and gave him a small, slow lick on his cheek.

"I... Thanks..."

"Um... No problem, I guess..." He said back, feeling the small blush wipe away the negative mood. "Although you do punch pretty hard..."

Saria glanced at the little raichu-shaped dent in the wall. "Yeah... Sorry about that..."

A second of relative silence.

"You missed some..." Pointed out Ross quietly, bringing his paw up and sliding it across the leafeon's face, wiping away what was left of the tears she had shed. Noting he look she gave him, he stiffened and lowered his arm. "Um, there were som-"

"I _hate_ to break your _TOUCHING_ reunion, but can you get the human here? Please?" Pleaded the beedrill, Styng, who was still huddled on the table several feet above them, something fragile -something important- broken in his buzzing voice. "Please! She's not moving anymore! Please! Please. Please..."

And with that, he grasped his companion in a firm hug and began weeping silently to himself.

Saria looked at Ross, who seemed much more affected then she would have expected, for several moments, until he broke the stare at the bugs and peered back at her. They locked eyes for a moment, in that way only good friends could, and held it for a second. Simultaneously, they gave each other a small nod, affirming the unsaid. Without a word, the faster raichu darted out of the house, hoping to get Jenna moving.

Saria, meanwhile, took a medical kit out of a drawer, tossed it onto the counter near the pad, and with a deep breath to brace herself, she leaped up to the sobbing beedrill and the unmoving butterfree that had haunted the back of her mind for so long.

-Now for those author notes that you guys all hate :D!-

OH GAWD MY BRAIN! Why did I write that!

Why did I write TWO MORE!

ARGHHHHHH.

Oh well. If you want to go on, the next two won't be as dark. Although they will most likely be as badly written. Sorry, no skill does that :(

Thanks to BehindtG for being so dang awesome :P

(And, if you were wondering, Pokémon is © NINTENDO, the characters Saria, Ross, Jenna, Vincent, Matthew, Pick and Rick are the brainchildren of BehindtG, and I dreamt up the plot and the few original characters – Styng and Sylk.)

Yes, I'll stop rambling now. No, I hate it too. Have a nice day/night/other!

-Xaviertrix


End file.
